


L'amour fait battre nos cœurs

by Axea



Series: Sur votre 31 (2020) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Sur votre 31 (2020)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axea/pseuds/Axea
Summary: Bonjour tout le monde, voici des textes écrits dans le cadre du défi "Sur votre 31" d'Almayen. Il devrait y en avoir un peu tous les jours sur différents recueils tout au long du mois d'octobre.Ce recueil est un Charlie x Hermione, bonne lecture ! 💥
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Sur votre 31 (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940188
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	1. Une étrange impression

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, voici des textes écrits dans le cadre du défi "Sur votre 31" d'Almayen. Il devrait y en avoir un peu tous les jours sur différents recueils tout au long du mois d'octobre.  
> Ce recueil est un Charlie x Hermione, bonne lecture ! 💥

Ron était heureux, il avait réussi a obtenir une autre mèche de cheveux d’Hermione. Il la lui avait arrachée dans son sommeil et s’était enfui juste après. Il avait eu peur de réveiller le crétin qui partageait la vie et le lit de sa belle…

oOoOo

Hermione était perdue, du jour au lendemain, Ron les avaient enfin laissée tranquille son mari et elle. Pas que ça ne lui déplaise ! Au contraire ! Mais, elle trouvait ça… étonnant de la part du jeune roux. Elle essayait de ne plus y penser, elle s’était découverte enceinte il y a quelques semaines et ne devait pas s’exposer au stress. Même si depuis quelques temps, ses cheveux disparaissaient, comme par magie (sans mauvais jeu de mots bien entendu) et cela l’inquiétait. Lorsqu’elle en avait parlé avec son compagnon il lui avait dit de ne pas s’inquiéter et que ce n’était sans doute que des rêves.

oOoOo

Charlie était inquiet, il se réveillait souvent la nuit en entendant du bruit, comme si quelqu'un quittait la chambre ou la maison. Il n’osait en parler à sa femme, elle s'inquiétait déjà de perdre _littéralement_ ses cheveux alors avec leur enfant à venir il préférait garder ses mauvaise impressions pour lui. Il avait d’ailleurs été rassuré que son crétin de petit frère les laisse enfin tranquille, mais cela ne leur apporterait que du bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review <3 et à bientôt j'espère ^^
> 
> Ce texte répond à des défis du serveur Discord l'Enfer de Dante :
> 
> \- Fandom du jour : Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter  
> \- Couple du jour : Couple du 18/06/2020 : Charlie x Hermione  
> \- De secondaire à principal : Charlie Weasley  
> \- Foire aux couple : Défi couple 330 : Charlie Weasley x Hermione Granger  
> \- Les 50 drabbles : Drabble n°13  
> \- Si tu l'oses : 511. Rêves  
> \- Retraçons HP : Personnage - Granger, Hermione (Jane)  
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre  
> \- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°78 : Écrire post-canon de votre fandom  
> \- Titre du jour : Titre du 30/09/2020 : Une étrange impression  
> \- Mot du jour : Mot du 27/05/2020 : Rêve.s  
> \- Qui est-ce ? : Écrire sur Hermione Granger  
> \- Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : qui est-ce ? : écrire sur une femme  
> \- La foire aux folles actions : ACTION 108 : voler une mèche de cheveux à quelqu'un.e  
> \- La foire aux personnages : Personnage 26 : Charlie Weasley  
> \- La célébrité du jour : Célébrité du 30/09/2020 : Emma Watson 
> 
> Axea ~


	2. Surprise !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Nous nous retrouvons pour un texte sur le thème "Deux" en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ^^

\- Bon anniversaire mon cœur.  
\- Merci mon chéri, répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Cela faisaient dix ans qu'ils étaient mariés, dix ans tout pile aujourd'hui. Son mari lui avait apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit sur un plateau accompagné d'une enveloppe. Elle le regarda étonnée.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
\- Ouvre, et tu verras... lui répondit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

Il avait un sourire malicieux, son sourire made in Weasley. Elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, tout était possible avec un Weasley ! Et d'autant plus avec son mari... Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et tomba sur un parchemin estampillé du sceau du Ministère de la Magie. Elle déplia la lettre et commença à la lire :

_Monsieur Weasley, nous vous confirmons la réservation d'un portoloin pour deux personnes à destination de Melbourne, Australie le jeudi 23 février 2012. ___

__Elle était sous le choc... Ils partiraient le lendemain, son esprit était déjà en surchauffe. Elle réfléchissait à tout, comment allaient-ils faire pour les enfants, pour son travail, les valises...  
Charlie voyait sa femme commencer à paniquer. Il l'embrassa pour la clamer._ _

__\- Les enfants, mon boulot, les valises... bégaya-t-elle.  
\- Les enfants sont partis chez mes parents hier tu te souviens ? Ils y resteront quelques jours, les valises sont prêtes depuis 3 jours, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tes vêtements disparaissaient et pour ton boulot j'ai vu avec Steve et même s'il était réticent, Remus l'a convaincu._ _

__Elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont elle était capable._ _

__\- Si tu n'étais pas déjà mon Mari, je t'épouserais une deuxième fois !  
\- Et bien, puisque tu en parles, considères ce voyage comme une seconde lune de miel._ _

__La surprise n'était pas entièrement écrite dans l'enveloppe, mais Charlie n'allait pas le dire à sa femme. Il n'avait pas choisi l'Australie arbitrairement, il avait choisi ce pays car c'est là-bas qu'Hermione avait envoyé ses parents pendant la Seconde Guerre. Après la Bataille de Poudlard, les Langues-de-Plomb anglais avaient cherché comment défaire le sortilège _Oubliettes _et après plus de treize ans de travail, ils avaient enfin réussi. Charlie les avait alors immédiatement contacté pour qu'ils essaient de soigner les parents d'Hermine, et malgré quelques complications qui avaient été réglées, ils se souvenaient maintenant de leur fille.  
Charlie leur avait donc envoyé un message pour qu'ils organisent leur second mariage, chez les Moldus cette fois. Il allait ré-épouser sa femme. Lorsqu'il avait contacté John et Jane Granger, ils avaient été très surpris d'apprendre que leur fille était mariée et avait 4 enfants, mais ils avaient accepté d'organiser une petite cérémonie avec leur fille, leur gendre, leurs enfants et leurs témoins respectifs, ils seraient une petite quinzaine, parfait pour une cérémonie sans prétention. Il avait hâte, mais redoutait, la réaction de sa femme face à la surprise.___ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu, voici les défis de l'Enfer de Dante relevés dans ce texte :
> 
> \- Retraçons HP : Sortilège - Oubliettes : [« Obliviate »] Efface la mémoire d'une personne.  
> \- Si tu l'oses : 399. Mariage  
> \- Titre du 27/08/2020 : L'amour fait battre nos cœurs  
> \- Défi couple 330 : Charlie Weasley x Hermione Granger  
> \- La foire aux personnages : Personnage 26 : Charlie Weasley  
> \- De secondaire à principal : Charlie Weasley  
> \- Fandom du jour : Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter  
> \- Couple du jour : Couple du 18/06/2020 : Charlie x Hermione  
> \- Alphabet des personnages : H : Hermione Granger  
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre  
> \- Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : qui est-ce ? : écrire sur une femme  
> \- Célébrité du 30/09/2020 : Emma Watson  
> \- Les 50 drabbles : Drabble n°15


	3. Déménagement impromptu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un petit drabble écrit sur le thème "Accepter" ^^

\- Écoute chérie, je sais que c'est pas simple pour toi mais tu comprends bine que je n'ai pas le choix non ? Ma demande de mutation a été refusée et je refuse que tu fasses jouer ton nom pour ça !   
\- Et bien alors je vais venir avec toi !   
\- Hein ?  
\- Si tu dois aller en Roumanie, je me ferais muter en Roumanie ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul là-bas, alors accepte que l'on emménage ensemble, s'il te plaît ...  
\- Mais, mais... Et tes amis ?  
\- Je viendrais les saluer ici !   
\- Et si tu regrettes ?  
\- Je ne regretterais pas !  
\- Et comment en est tu si sûre ?  
\- Parce que je t'aime, répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.  
\- Alors c'est d'accord, mais il va falloir qu'on achète une nouvelle armoire alors.  
\- Aucun soucis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! 
> 
> Voici les défis relevés :
> 
> \- Titre du 27/08/2020 : L'amour fait battre nos cœurs  
> \- Défi couple 330 : Charlie Weasley x Hermione Granger  
> \- La foire aux personnages : Personnage 26 : Charlie Weasley  
> \- De secondaire à principal : Charlie Weasley  
> \- Fandom du jour : Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter  
> \- Couple du jour : Couple du 18/06/2020 : Charlie x Hermione  
> \- Alphabet des personnages : H : Hermione Granger  
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre  
> \- Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : qui est-ce ? : écrire sur une femme  
> \- Célébrité du 30/09/2020 : Emma Watson  
> \- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°78 : Écrire post-canon de votre fandom  
> \- Les 50 drabbles : Drabble n°19


End file.
